


總之你先成為妖怪的目標吧

by estelisa



Series: 陰陽師助理實習指南 [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate universe - Onmyoji, M/M, Slow Burn, Try to be scary but not
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelisa/pseuds/estelisa
Summary: —Javier Fernandez決定在這個東洋國家度過他的最後一個學年時，已經準備好接受各種文化衝擊，不包括他要為一個比自己小5歲的小鬼打工。更不用提這個小鬼是一個陰陽師。入門篇：總之你先成為妖怪的目標吧





	總之你先成為妖怪的目標吧

**Author's Note:**

> 「無論你選擇相信與否，只要你能感覺到那個存在的話，它就是真實的，對你的心而言。」

一、上天挑了一顆軟柿子，砸在硬冬瓜的頭上

第一次和那人見面時，是在櫻花紛飛的季節裡—

那時大地乍暖還寒，早早來佔位的一家老小、在僅存的午休時間喘息的上班族、拿著寫滿他國文字書籍的遊客，他們都拿著大包小包來到公園。

小朋友幫忙張開野餐用的地墊，大人從背包拿出食物、飲料，不一會兒就開始唱起老掉牙的節慶歌曲。

此起彼落的走調聲音讓人耳朵受罪，卻還有人能夠安然躺在不起眼的櫻花樹下，他用雙手交叉枕著，四肢在花瓣做的天然床鋪下睡得舒爽。周邊的人不會經過他睡覺的位置，而他也沒有影響到任何人賞櫻。

如果櫻花樹的樹幹是一雙手，它一定伸手掩住了這個人的耳朵，不然為什麼連自己走近他時，踏過遍地櫻花的腳步聲，都會充耳不聞呢？

「你喜歡這棵小小的櫻花樹嗎？」

頭上戴著粉紅色髮夾的女孩蹲在黑髮的男生旁邊，她勾起淺淺的嘴角，慢慢伸手拿開擋住男生臉龐的外文書，及腰的鬈髮隨著她湊近他的動作，漸漸從背後滑到腰旁。

樹上的櫻花驟然飛散，幾乎要把躺在地上的他淹沒。眼前漆黑一片，他想伸手拿開眼前的書本，卻發現自己動彈不得，身邊的那股氣息仍然愈來愈近—

整個世界都要壓在他頭上，讓他窒息。

 

 

 

「啊！！！」

 

 

 

“What the—！”

 

 

 

碰的兩聲從房間傳出，本來在洗杯子的Tessa馬上關掉水龍頭，急步走到房間裡，只見床上的兩人分別摸著自己的後腦和腳趾，痛得只能嗚嗚啊啊。

「拜託不要告訴我你們因為起床這件小事打架了。」

「是Javier太誇張了！」坐在床邊的Scott用力地摸了摸自己的頭骨，確定沒有因為剛剛撞到上榻的床板而移位後繼續抱怨：「剛剛明明打他臉也沒反應，像石頭一樣動也不動，突然就彈起來大叫！」

Scott轉過頭，看見Javier已經戴上了他的黑色粗框眼鏡。他的雙手仍然緊捏著被子邊沿，微微張開嘴巴環視四周。

首先是站在門邊臉帶擔憂的Tessa，然後是房間內被足球雜誌和遊戲機霸佔的「書桌」，最後來到坐在他面前的自己。

Javier的十指在特地買來的冰涼被套上摩娑，確定沒有發生觸感改變了的懸疑情節，才敢呼出長長的一口氣，向一臉疑惑的友人解畫。

「我做惡夢了，差點被櫻花淹死。」

 

 

是不是無論哪一個文化的倒霉神都喜歡挑軟的柿子吃呢？

有些白手興家的陰險商人，他不但可以富可敵國，更能夠藉人民支持而取得半個世界的大權；

有些人只是碰了一次壁，全世界都會竭盡所能讓他無法前進。

他不應該將自己想像成悲劇的男主角，Javier想，畢竟自己沒有Peter O'Toole的英氣化身成唐吉訶德，連對未來的幻想也不存在。

他只是一個拋棄了將來，結果一部份的將來也拋棄了他而投入別人懷抱裡的可憐蟲罷了。

「你還是快點忘了她吧，回去西班牙你只能當她的隨從，跟我們過來日本可以到處玩啊！」

「啊……嗯，有你們在好多了。」儘管習慣了Patrick不留情面的坦率，大傷未癒的Javier還是會感受到胸口隱隱作痛。

老天，他還未刪光Instagram和Twitter上的合照呢，不過她應該從道別轉身起就忙於「大掃除」吧。

自從跳上了從加拿大飛到日本的班機起，Javier只發了一張自己和多啦A夢立牌的合照給家人報平安，直接無視姊姊和好友的關心。

他現在就是沮喪到看見歷史課本，也會想起當初躺在甜心學妹大腿上看她溫習的美好時光。

又吐了一口冤氣，異國車廂的安靜亦令Javier始終提不起精神。他索性拿出手機，尋找Telegram群組裡Kaetlyn已經講過的行程。

早在兩星期前約好的賞櫻日，地點是二十四小時開放的公園，無限制的逗留時間亦意味著無從估計的競爭，不過他們對位置沒有執著。

再者公園有600多棵櫻花樹，總有一棵會慈悲為懷，留一小寸位置給他們幾個誠心的外國人吧？

Javier打了呵欠，幾百棵櫻花樹盛放的景致固然吸引，但是受到昨晚皇馬在最後半分鐘被反殺的失落和惡夢的折騰，今天的他只適合在遊戲的虛擬世界療傷。

 

「啊、ごめんなさい—」

 

Javier感受到另一股力量與自己的肩膀迎面相撞，他的注意力隨即被拉回到眼前，馬上用拗口的日語對不小心被自己撞到的人道歉。

已經越過他準備向前走的人聞聲回頭，他的半張臉藏在口罩後，碎散的黑色瀏海幾乎碰到他的雙眼。

Javier頓了頓，目送男生搖搖頭表示不要緊，繼續背著他的黑色背包向前走。

他無法看得出對方的眼神蘊含怎樣的情緒，只是覺得肩上的勞累又重了一點。

 

手腕傳來滾燙的觸感，他停住了腳步並張開了左手。

一片沒有重量的花瓣倏然浮現在他的掌上，也許盛載了誰的誠心希冀，也許掩飾了誰的惡意引誘。

他皺眉頭，將左手插入運動外套的口袋裡，低著頭說：「它們的動作一天比一天快了。」

「因為那個出現了吧。嘛，總比我們到處亂晃要好，現在你的力量還不足以整天不停來回全國呢。」

另一道平穩的聲線在他耳邊響起，他沒有錯過對方慈祥的輕笑聲。

他再次用力握緊拳頭，左手五指點點光芒的碎屑從他的指間溜走，剩下的只有無法辨別的吼叫燃燒他的耳朵。

「你說得對，最近我的出勤紀錄有點危險了。」

估摸著這次行動要花費的時間，他拉開了背包的拉鍊，將剛買下的瓶裝能量飲料和雞肉飯糰放進去，此時他才發現他的維尼掛飾被塞到裡面去了。

他輕聲說了句「你這壞孩子」，隨即將它從黑暗中拯救出來，拍了拍它的頭，走向最多人前往的出口。

 

 

上午11時的賞櫻勝地，歡迎遊客和提醒他們守護園景的布條在入口飄揚。各式各樣的熱食攤販已經在兩旁路上工作，迎接川流不息的遊客，其中包括了Javier一行四人。

剛才Javier因為在車站突然放慢了腳步，幾乎跟另外三人走失了，現在被判定為神不守舍嚴重患者的他，只能乖乖地走在Tessa和Patrick中間，無奈地看著Scott舉起手機興奮地在SNS炫耀他拍到的日本天空。

今天的溫度微涼，不少人早有準備戴著毛線帽和穿上羽絨服，進園的第一步就是到攤檔排隊，希望吃了章魚燒和炒麵能讓身體暖和一點。

對於這3.5個加拿大人而言，十幾度的天氣自然無傷大雅，倒是摩肩接踵的觸感讓他們有點不習慣。

偶爾有些孩子像脫彊野馬一般掠過他們的大腿，下一秒又有略帶歉意的成年人半推半縮地越過他們。在這段十分鐘的路程，Javier足足摸了他褲袋裡的手機五次以確定它健在。

「Eric？你看到我們了？」

Javier和Tessa一起看向在講電話的Patrick，後者按照Eric所描述，帶著他們往左走，還不忘拉住進入公園後變成好奇寶寶的Scott。

被掛上了串串紅燈籠的參天大樹下人頭湧湧，遠看就像不同品種的錦鯉在湖中攢動。

一個穿著黑紅色並寫了CANADA外套的男子，正站在草地的斜坡上向他們揮手，還有一個在不遠處跟別家小孩玩耍的女生，今天的賞櫻人馬總算到齊。

「我希望你們不是日出時已經來這裡找位置了。」

Javier從防震背包裡拿出兩瓶香檳和三盒昨晚在超市買的草莓，他搥了搥兩肩幾下，最近因為太意志消沉，鍛鍊身體的事自然不在考慮之列。

今天之後他應該要認真去做運動了，不然在惡夢裡被追殺也沒有力氣回擊。

「我們是吃完早餐才碰頭的。」Kaetlyn將幾隻琉璃色的膠杯放在墊子上，沒有看到Javier有點難以置信的點頭。

攤開了Eric特地去大賣場買的櫻花圖案野餐墊後，大家都忙著細看彼此帶來的食物和飲料。

Tessa從保溫袋裡祭出了她自上星期起已經在準備的特盛蛋包飯，份量絕對足夠他們每人扒幾口，Eric和Kaetlyn都分別準備了吞拿魚飯糰和蟹柳卷。

Patrick揹了他新買的Nikon單反和三腳架，待到大家飲飽吃醉後就去拍照。

至於Scott—他的解釋是他已經為了替Tessa試食貢獻了很多，所以今天就拿來兩瓶1.5公升裝的藍莓汁。

五彩繽紛的視覺盛宴當前，大家都有點興奮過度而不知道如何開始，正好Scott用湯匙敲了敲被舉高的杯子說：「各位～我們有請今天的最高領導人Miss Tessa Virtue先講兩句話好嗎？」

Javier當然第一時間附和歡呼，坐在旁邊的他見到Tessa難為情地皺眉頭，Scott隨意地拍了拍她的肩膀，他的Kiddo最後還是認命地清了清喉嚨。

「好吧，謝謝我們的精神領袖Scott Moir先生點名。」

Tessa對她身旁的人甜甜一笑，大家都明白這是她的條件反射。

「這是我們第一次一起看櫻花，我希望之後每一年都能夠這樣聚頭，大家可以放下所有煩惱和壓力，然後期待下一次見面。」

儘管沒有明說，但是數數手指，剩下一至兩個學年的他們已經迎來抉擇的關口，準備換到人生的另一條跑道。有些人希望麵包和夢想都盡力兼顧，有些人則決定繼續磨鍊自己，還有些人掙扎於認命與否之間。

Tessa環視眾人一眼，大家都會心微笑，一同舉杯。

「敬加拿大—」

「還有西班牙！」

“Gracias” Javier將手臂搭在不忘補充的Patrick肩上，兩人隨即碰杯，Patrick也爽快地先嘗了一口。

 

而Javier，這個在加拿大飄泊了6年的西班牙人，低下頭看著剛倒出來的香檳氣泡被時間揮霍殆盡，突然有點羨慕它的存在，說消失就消失。

來日本一年的決定不是魯莽之舉，但也不能說經過深思熟慮。

自從Scott和學妹分別拿了亞洲區和歐洲區的交換生表格後，Javier的腦袋就像不停被轉動的地球儀一樣停不下來。

浪漫因子和思鄉情懷都叫他應該牽上學妹的手回國，偏偏心裡還有一份輕飄飄的期盼，要他去這個陌生的角度，也許他能找到自己一直想要的答案。

當年首先舉手贊成他出去闖闖的姊姊Laura，自然是他的第一個傾訴對象。

Laura聽了他整整30分鐘的愛恨糾結，講到Javier也覺得自己要精神分裂，終於開了口。

「你想去哪裡我們都會支持你，我只是希望你這樣做是有自己的原因，怎樣的理由也好。」

怎樣的理由也好……只要這是你的意志。

最後Javier選擇用了「尋找初心」的老掉牙字眼，和他為了符合交換生要求而怒刷成功的GPA 3.6成績表，得到父母的首肯，坐上另一班長途飛機，前往這個遙遠的東洋國家。

他可以留在日本365日，他也只能躲在日本365日。

如果日本的神靈願意憐憫他這個沒有主見的外國人，請它給自己一點明燈啟示吧—

 

「對不起，可以請你幫我找一件東西嗎？」

 

Javier回過頭，他很肯定女生的聲音就在背後響起，但是現在他只看到一群吃著三文治的遊客，在講自己聽不懂的語言，讓他有點疑惑。

再回頭這野餐墊上就剩他一個人。

什麼嘛，原來是在做夢，看來他昨晚真的睡得太差了。

Javier知道自己得醒過來，所以他閉上眼睛，開始倒數

 

三—

 

二—

 

誰的氣息就站在他的背後。

 

就在他看不見的另一邊。

 

「那個—哥哥，可以請你幫我嗎？」

 

等等，這把聲音是他從未聽過的，他的潛意識怎麼會懂得產生這麼真實又陌生的聲線？

Javier無法制止自己的身體抖了一下，他的四肢繃緊，全身的力量集中在胸口處，彷彿要保護著什麼的。

自己不算是一個鐵齒的人，在出國之前每週日都會和家人去參加崇拜，鬼片只能夠當作生活調劑而不能重看。

倒霉之神到底有多喜歡挑他來開刀啊喂—

「吶，哥哥，

 

你聽得到我講話吧？」

聲音裡沒有偽裝的溫柔，讓Javier有點放下戒備。既然是他的夢境，總會有一個逃生門吧。要是這樣一直坐著等那群傢伙拍醒自己，那恐怕櫻花樹都凋謝了。

他托了托眼鏡，深呼吸一口氣，最後決定回頭。

一個穿了水手服和綁著一條馬尾辮的女孩兒站在他面前。她的雙手在背後交疊，上衣白得發亮，粉紅色格子花紋的裙子輕輕飄揚。

沒有怪談電影中看不見五官的慘狀，少女的丹鳳眼對他眨了又貶，表情搞不好比他更緊張。

無論是人還是幻象，長得好看的女孩當然要以禮相待，Javier盡最大努力報以微笑：「我可以如何幫你呢？」

女孩似乎也訝異於他的友善，語調中帶著雀躍並說：「我跟一個人約好了今晚一起看夜櫻，但是我把很重要的東西弄丟了，你可以和我一起找找嗎？」

反正夢裡語言障礙根本不存在，所以這個東洋長相的少女為什麼能講出自己理解的說話，Javier已經無暇理會，他只是認為幫到女孩的話，自己應該就能醒來。

Javier點頭，意外地發現自己能夠站起來了，他微微彎腰對比他矮一個頭的女孩問：「你丟了什麼呢？就在這一帶能找到吧？」

女孩欣喜地開口，臉上的弧度有一瞬間凝結了，她立即接著說：「那東西不在這裡，請你跟我來可以嗎？」

「額—」

別說是夢境了，現實生活裡面誰也知道主動帶路的陌生人要多加小心，更何況對方是鵲巢鳩佔的—的—女—女生？

「拜託了哥哥，今天的約會對我很重要的。」

女生雙手合十低頭，Javier又不覺得壞心眼的東西會這樣求他幫忙，如果只想吃了他，現在控制了整個夢境的她已經可以為所欲為了。

退一萬步，她可能只是一個孤苦無依的花仙子，所以才趁著自己醉倒時入夢請他幫忙，好讓她今晚能與情人一期一會啊。

「好吧小仙子，我幫忙了之後記得放我回去啊，我也在參加很重要的約會呢。」

花仙子一臉訝異地看著他，Javier看得出她的兩眼漸漸熱淚盈眶，伸手摸了摸口袋卻沒有手帕，讓他有點慌張。

「謝謝，善良的大哥哥。」

花仙子抹了抹眼眶裡搖搖欲墜的淚水，她用鼻音說著「往這邊」，然後朝Javier身後的方向走。

 

 

夢境裡的大道跟他剛才走進來的最大差別，就是再沒有擁擠的人潮包圍自己，大家都已經安坐在600棵櫻花樹下談笑風生，有幾個小孩子會牽著家人在攤檔旁邊排隊，但是再沒有落落長的隊伍蜿蜒交錯。

雖然Javier知道這個公園很大，但是他記得裡面的路絕不複雜，往直走繞個彎就可以到達美術館或者動物園（這是他們計劃好的後續行程）。

現在他覺得自己已經跟著女孩走了快10分鐘，他一直盯著她的背影，沒有一成不變的動作，甚至會左顧右盼。

Javier決定開玩笑紓緩一下氣氛：「小仙子，你確定我們現在走的方向對嗎？」

女孩沒有回頭，用響亮的聲音回答：「嗯！只是……今天的路比平日更複雜了，我也不知道為什麼。」

喂喂要是連你也鬼打牆，那我不就是被困在夢中夢了嗎？我可不想呆在這裡50年啊！

Javier在心中欲哭無淚，再一次埋怨運氣之神為什麼要以捉弄他為樂。給他一個花仙子，道行卻差得反被人（或者鬼）設局。

該死的櫻花，以後不要再來了！

「有了！哥哥過來這邊吧！」

女孩突然向右拐，帶著Javier走到了另一個開滿櫻花樹的園區，不過人流比較稀疏，Javier從遠處只能模糊看見某些人坐在樹下，喧鬧的交談聲都被阻在背後。

Javier突然感到頭痛欲裂。

 

 

「哥哥？怎麼了？你不舒服嗎？」

Javier甚至無法支持自己的身體，整個人跪在地上。他用雙手用力地抓住頭頂，彷彿要將那股痛楚從他身體中剝出來。但是任憑他幾乎要把頭髮都拉斷了，疼痛的感覺仍然在他的腦中愈鑿愈深。

 

噹噹噹噹噹噹噹噹噹噹噹噹噹噹噹

 

「醒來」

 

Javier閉上眼睛。

 

三

 

「哥哥？能站起來嗎？」

 

二

 

噹噹噹噹噹噹噹噹噹噹噹噹噹噹噹

「哥哥！」

 

一

 

「現在！」

「啊———————————！」

 

 

 

眼前是幾個好友的臉龐，他們因為Javier突然大叫而嚇了一跳，但是見到Javier終於醒過來也放心下來。

「老兄，你剛剛喝了半杯香檳就倒了！」

「Javi，你昨天是去當空中飛人嗎？在這裡睡四小時也太過分了吧？」

Javier仍然努力地調整呼吸，他摸了摸自己的臉，確認眼鏡還在，然後才開始真正理解好友在他耳邊的發問。

他用雙手撐起自己，扶著自己的額頭說：「對不起，最近心情不好，就會特別想睡覺，我有說什麼夢話嗎？」

眾人面面相覷，Eric回答：「我們剛剛一直在聊天，是Patrick拍照完回來覺得你睡得太久了，所以就想叫叫你，然後看到你的表情有點不舒服的樣子。」

Javier將他心中的不適壓下去，畢竟他不想由一人不舒服演變成六人不舒服。他點點頭，開始回想他在夢中昏倒前的最後一個畫面。

「嘿我剛剛看到有一家章魚燒想去買來吃，就當作是我賠罪吧。」

「你自己去可以嗎？要不Scott陪你吧？」Tessa皺眉頭，Javier知道她想起今天早上的事。

然而這事情必須由Javier自己去證明，如果是那檔事的話，就算是這兩名好友也不能知道。

他拍拍胸口再次保證速去速回，然後就拐彎走到大直路，下午過了一半的公園依舊人山人海。

Javier腦海裡卻有清晰的路線，不假思索就能一直前進。

 

 

不消五分鐘，Javier已經來到接近園區的出口，腦海裡再沒有那種驅使他繼續走的念頭，他也不敢貿然再有行動。

這裡的人流確實比剛才相比大減，因為這裡根本沒有櫻花樹，而是連接湖景區的茂林小徑。

在他眼前的不遠處，有一條斷開的紅色繩子，繩子的兩端都從茂林裡延伸出來。繩子應該已經被晾置已久，被染上了無生氣的褐紅。

Javier深呼吸一口氣，緩緩地蹲下身子，直視茂林小徑深不見底的盡頭，無意識地握緊了地上的金色紙屑。

沒有錯，在他失去意識的前一刻，他看到小仙子背後只剩下漆黑一片。

 

 

 

還有，那雙枯老的手臂，黑色的圓點佈滿鬆散的表面，緩緩從深不見的地方伸出來。

**Author's Note:**

> 生平第一次也絕對可能是最後一次，竟然敢挑戰我完全不熟的題材。
> 
> 這個腦洞從SOI開始看到Javi和加拿大隊去看櫻花已經出現，可想而知我的拖延症有多嚴重（苦笑）
> 
> 目前預計3篇會完成第一個故事，我不敢打包票自己可以把它發展到什麼地步，盡量吧，只要沒有煩人的工作攪局:3
> 
> 大家如果有什麼消暑（？）的故事也歡迎分享哦～


End file.
